Mallen (Earth-904913)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-904913 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Red | Eyes2 = with blackCategory:Black Eyeballs sclera | Hair = Bald | Hair2 = (formerly blackCategory:Black Hair) | UnusualSkinColour = White | UnusualFeatures = Black sclera and generally spooky complexion | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Terrorist, former SHIELD agent | Education = | Origin = Human enhanced by the Extremis virusCategory:Extremis | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Rob Benaviddes, Jr; Thomas Barichella | First = | Last = | HistoryText = Mallen was a former S.H.I.E.L.D agent who was fired because of issues with his mental stability. He stole an Extremis dose and injected himself, intent on proving himself worthy by gaining superhuman physical attributes, nigh-immortality, and electrical and fire-based powers. To keep up with his improved speed and durability, Iron Man had to upgrade as well. Mallen was subdued when Iron Man put a high voltage cable to him. He is currently in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody, his further fate remains unknown. | Powers = See Mallen (Earth-616)#Powers *'Extremis Virus Infusion:' He injected himself with a raw variant of the Extremis virus in order to gain superhuman physical attributes as well as become nearly invincible. **'Superhuman Strength:' He has shown a degree of strength that is superior to Iron Man's own strength. He can lift cars with ease & destroy robots instantly. **'Superhuman Speed:' He can run at very high speeds, which when combined wit his electricity, makes him almost appear to be teleporting. **'Superhuman Stamina:' He never tires nor does he need any form of sustenance for survival. **'Regeneration:' He can instantaneously regenerate the most catastrophic wounds, such as being able to reattach his broken neck instantly after Black Widow twisted it off. He is nearly immortal due to such regeneration abilities. **'Superhuman Durability:' He has a very high degree of durability, being able to withstand nearly all forms of energy based attacks. **'Fire-Breathing:' At the user's discretion, his/her lungs fill with fire plasma which he/she can exhale through his/her mouth. Mallen torched a Iron Man's armor with this ability. **'Claw-like pincers:' An Extremis subject can unsheathe stings from his/her fingertips. They are very durable, and in conjunction with super-strength, they can be used by the Extremis subject to claw through a converter box. **'Electrical discharge:' Extremis-enhanced beings are able to discharge extremely powerful electrical currents through his/her hands which seemed to emanate from his chest through his arms. This allows him to fend off S.H.I.E.L.D. agents instantly. | Abilities = See Mallen (Earth-616)#Abilities | Strength = Superhuman strength. | Weaknesses = Mallen has a failing grasp of reality, even to the point of hallucinating. He is extremely aggressive, and incapable of telling friend from foe. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Extremis Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Invulnerability Category:Regeneration Category:Electrokinesis Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Claws Category:2012 Character Debuts Category:Insanity